La familia Son y Brief en el Mundo de Naruto
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: por un invento fallido de Bulma, goku ,vegeta y su familia son enviados al Mundo de Naruto por error ¿que les deparara a ellos en el mundo ninja? ¿ el mundo ninja estara preparado para la llegada de los Sayayin? descubranlo aqui


**Hola bueno , este es mi primer crossover de Dragon ball y naruto , espero que les guste el fic , lamento un poco las faltas de ortografia si ven alguna pero disfrutenlo**

* * *

Capítulo 1: llegada

Habían pasado unos tres meses desde lo ocurrido con broly, actualmente los guerreros z se encontraban en lo que era la casa de bulma ya que esta quería mostrarles algo sumamente importante.

—¿ya están todos?— pregunto la peli azul

—faltan el señor vegeta y mi papa— comento Gohan cargando a Pan en sus manos

—esos dos no importa siempre hacen lo mismo —comento molesta ella

Mientras los sayayins

En el planeta de Bills, tanto goku como vegeta habían terminado su entrenamiento de ese dia y se disponían a irse debido a que bulma los llamo, ahora goku estaba teniendo una de sus brillantes ideas y vegeta quería asesinarlo debido a la idiotes que estaba diciendo

— ¡Ya te dije que no iremos al Palacio de Zeno Sama por otro torneo para el otro año!—reclamó Vegeta furioso.

—Era solo una bromita, eres un amargado—se escuchó la voz de Goku algo nervioso.

— ¡Conozco de lo que eres capaz, insecto!—.

—vamos Vegeta no seas así de amargado— comento Goku a su amigo/rival

—ya dije que no, además al anterior solo lo ganamos de pura suerte — comento el príncipe Sayayin

Cuando aparecieron en el patio trasero de la casa pudieron observar la máquina que Bulma había construido

— ¿Qué es eso Bulma?— pregunto Goku incrédulo

—este es mi nuevo invento un tele transportador — comento Bulma feliz presentándolo

— ¿Teletransportador? ¿Hace lo mismo que yo?—preguntó Goku curioso.

—Más o menos, pero la diferencia es que agregó unas coordenadas específicas y te lleva a cualquier lugar que tú desees. Aunque me hacen faltan unas mejoras—admitió la científica.

—pues a mí no me parece cosa de otro mundo —comento Goku observando la máquina

Bulma tenía una venita en la frente por las idioteces que decía su gran amigo de la infancia

—no seas idiota Kakaroto esto es mejor que tú técnica —comento Vegeta

Aquello dejo sorprendida a Bulma de que Vegeta apoyará a Bulma en algo así

—bueno ahora aremos la primera prueba la cual es ir al planeta de bills el señor whiss fue muy amable en darme las coordenadas para probarlo — comento Bulma comenzando a colocar las coordenadas

— ¿Segura que no es peligrosa, Bulma?—pregunto Milk observando la máquina

—La verdad, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Por eso ellos dos son los conejillos de Indias—admitió la peli azul sonriente.

— ¡¿Por qué yo tengo que ser el que experimente con eso?!—reclamó el príncipe de los Saiyayin furioso.

—Porque si algo sale mal dudo que salgan afectados—.

— ¿Podemos probarla nosotros ?—pregunto Trunks acercándose con Bra en sus manos

—si podemos señora Bulma?—pegunto Goten

—claro que no, Goku y Vegeta lo aran así que parece en la marca —comento Bulma

Ellos se pararon en la marca y ella lo encendió al comienzo todo andaba bien pero de la nada la máquina comenzó a lanzar chispas y demás está se destruyó pero el portal aún quedó abierto comenzando a chupar todo lo cercano lo primero en entrar fueron Goku y Vegeta al ser los más cercanos

—Oye, esto se siente raro. Da cosquillas—dijo Goku como si nada.

— ¡Idiota, tenemos que salir de...!—iba a decir el otro saiyayin pero la frase fue cortada de golpe por el hoyo negro que se los tragó.

Ellos fueron los primeros luego este se hizo más grande hasta que de terminó tragando a Bulma,Milk,Goten,Trunks,gohan,Videl , pan y Bra , cuando terminó con eso este simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastros solo el daño que había causado nada más .

Mientras en Konoha

El tercer Hokage se encontraba en lo que era su oficina terminando el papeleo matutino, cuando pudo escuchar fuertes relámpagos y como el cielo azul era reemplazado por nubes negras

Un par de sujetos aterrizaron en el escritorio y levantaron un montón de papeleo mientras se veía que el de Gi naranja estaba encima del pequeño con traje azul.

— ¡Quítate de encima, Kakarotto!—.

—hay, eso dolió...—comento Goku aún arriba de Vegeta

— ¡Qué te quites insecto!—grito el príncipe lanzando a Goku contra una pared, no termino de levantarse cuando todos los demás cayeron sobre el

— ¿Pero...que?— fue lo único que logro articular el Hokage al ver a los recién llegados de una manera demasiado extraña

—Debo a trabajar en el aterrizaje—murmuró Bulma adolorida.

— ¡Ya déjenme de usar como tapete, sabandijas!—reclamó Vegeta aún más molesto.

—dónde estamos?—pregunto Videl al ver el lugar más por su decoración

—oigan este señor podría saberlo— comento Goten señalando al tercero quien no salía del shock

—Disculpe, señor. ¿En qué lugar nos encontramos?—preguntó Trunks curioso.

—En Konoha—respondió incrédulo el viejo.

—No conozco ese lugar en ningún mapa. ¿Estaremos en la Tierra?—preguntó curioso Gohan.

—Sería cuestión de verlo—.

Goku salió volando y dejó aún peor al Hokage que vio como el hombre alto se elevó a los cielos y el saiyayin veía que había algo diferente en el planeta que conocía ya que los continentes se mostraban distribuidos de distinta forma. La Luna se parecía a la que recordaba y un albino sin ojos notó la presencia con terror del guerrero mientras lo veía volver al mundo.

—es la tierra ¿En qué capital se encuentra Konoha ?—pregunto Goku

—en el país del fuego—comento el anciano atónito

Bulma al atar clavos primero se puso feliz y luego blanca del susto.

— ¿Será que fuimos transportados a otro mundo?—pregunto ella aterrada ante la idea

—Veamos—murmuró el de Gi naranja y trató de sentir el Ki de Kaiosama o de Shin, o cualquier presencia conocida pero no había nadie—Estamos en serios problemas, ¿alguien tiene hambre?—preguntó Goku y todos se cayeron de espaldas por la poca preocupación del guerrero.

— ¡No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comer!— grito Bulma molesta por lo que Goku había dicho

— ¿Disculpe quiénes son?— pregunto Sarutobi

—disculpe por nuestra falta de respeto, soy son Gohan ellos sin mis padres son Goku, Milk, Goten ella es mi esposa Videl y la bebé mi hija pan— presentó Gohan a su familia

—soy Bulma Brief, ellos son mis hijos Trunks y mi hija Bra y el gruñón de mi lado es mi esposo Vegeta —bulma presentó a su familia un poco divertida por la mirada que le puso Vegeta

—Mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, soy el Tercer Hokage. Soy el que gobierna este pueblo, ¿de dónde dicen que vienen?—preguntó el anciano después de su presentación.

—De la Capital del Oeste—mencionó Bulma.

—No he oído de ningún lugar así—.

—Tal vez de Ciudad Satan, es conocida por todo el mundo—mencionó Videl.

—No, no he oído de ese pueblo—.

—Definitivamente este es un universo diferente. En realidad tampoco puedo sentir el Ki de este anciano, siento una clase de energía muy distinta—mencionó Vegeta curioso.

—No sólo es el, sino de las vidas en este pueblo. Emiten una energía muy diferente al Ki pero está ligada a su vida—mencionó Goku.

— ¿Se refieren al Chakra?—pregunto Hiruzen

—gatra?— pregunto Goten inocente

—no Goten quiso decir chatra no?— comento Trunks

—quiso decir chakra niños— corrigió Milk

—Pues se siente más fácil de moldear que el ki— comento Gohan sintiendo las presencias del lugar

—Ki, ¿qué es eso?—preguntó el Hokage.

—Esto es el Ki—dijo Goku con una pequeña onda de Ki en su mano que Hiruzen vio curioso.

—Es muy similar al chakra, tal vez sea lo que se usaba antes de que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos viniera. Tendríamos que investigar—mencionó el viejo interesado.

—Eso no es nada, si quisiéramos podríamos destruir este mundo con un ataque—bufó Vegeta.

— ¡¿Destruir al mundo?!—exclamó el Hokage espantado.

—No bromees con eso, Vegeta. No vamos a hacer eso—le tranquilizó Goku algo nervioso.

—pero podríamos si así lo quisiéramos — comento Trunks divertido

—eh...enserio?— pregunto Hiruzen aterrado

—descuide ninguno lo ara — trato de calmarlo Gohan

—No si no nos hacen enojar — comento irritado Vegeta

En eso desde las ventanas entraron varios ninjas Ambu y de la puerta Hazuma ,Gai y Kurenai debido al alboroto que había dentro

—no tema lord Hokage Gai el poderoso está aquí— comento el cejon entrando

En ese momento, Goku se acercó al oído de Vegeta para que le confirmara algo.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o ese cejudo tiene la voz de Frizer?—susurró el saiyayin de la Tierra.

—Lo vamos a vigilar de cerca—.

—Calma, no está ocurriendo nada—tranquilizo el Hokage a los ninjas

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?—pregunto Hazuma

—son unos invitados, estaban aquí para pedirme que si se podían quedar en la aldea — fue lo primero que Hiruzen logro decir

— ¡¿Qué?!—grito Vegeta

—Entonces nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo, creo que tendré que conseguir la maquina desde cero—murmuró Bulma molesta por su falla.

—Espero que te pongas a trabajar, Goku. No quiero que te la pases de haragán como siempre—le ordenó Milk a su esposo.

—creo que yo haré lo mismo así podré mantenerlas un tiempo hasta ver la forma de regresar — comento Gohan mirando a Videl

—por cierto ¿Porque los trajes esos?—pregunto Goten señalando el Spandex de Gai

—Es que somos ninjas niño, grandes y poderosos ninjas de konoha— comento Gai con orgullo

—Eso es peor que el traje del Gran Sayaman—alegó a Trunks serio

— ¡Ese traje es genial!—reclamó Gohan molesto.

—Oh se ven que tienen gran fuerza física, ustedes tres luchen contra mí— comento Gai señalando a Goku, Vegeta y Gohan

—Sería bueno para medir sus fuerzas — comento Hiruzen curioso para saber la fuerza de cada uno

—Hagan lo que quieran, no quiero pelear con debiluchos—bufó Vegeta que no quería perder su tiempo.

—vamos vegeta será divertido medir la fuerza de las personas de aquí—comento goku emocionado por el combate

-entonces pela tu kakaroto- comento vegeta de mal humor

—¡tú! pelos parados ceras mi oponente—grito gai señalando a vegeta

— ¡Claro que no, no pienso pelear!—refunfuñó el príncipe saiyayin.

—Vamos, es como si pelearas contra Freezer—le murmuró al oído Goku.

— ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?—sonrió con maldad el sujeto al oír esto.

Luego de haber acordado los ninjas y sayayin fueron hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento donde se daría el combate

—¿quién de ustedes luchara primero? —pregunto hiruzen

—yo seré el primero— comento vegeta

Quien lucharía con el seria Hazuma, él se preparó y el ninja se lanzó al ataque con sus cuchillas de chakra cuando estaba a punto de atacar vegeta lo lanzo lejos como lo había echo cell a mister satan

— ¡Asuma!—exclamó Kurenai yendo por su amigo y enamorado para ver que estaba noqueado.

—Ganador de la batalla: Vegeta—declaró Gohan.

—Eso fue muy aburrido—murmuró el príncipe.

—Ahora sigo yo, voy a vengar su derrota—declaró la "señora de los Genjutsu".

Esta vez para sorpresa de todos quien decidió ir fue nada más y nada menos que Milk

—¡¿milk?! —grito su esposo sorprendido

—si hacía tiempo que no luchaba y me gustaría probarme, además no es bueno que alguno de ustedes con fuerza descomunal pelee con una mujer—comento ella

Vegeta bufo goku solo rio mientras recordaban a las sayayin del universo 6

—Bien, esto será divertido. No vayas a lastimarla mucho—le pidió Goku divertido.

— ¿Me están subestimando?—.

—No, saben que voy a ganar—declaró la esposa del hombre más fuerte de la Tierra.

Aunque ninguno de sus hijos lo sabía pero milk entrenaba con goku en las noches ya que quería mantenerse en forma, y seria para liberar el estrés que su esposo le hacía sentir por lo que hacía En cuanto se colocaron en guardia, Kurenai alzó la ceja porque esa postura era muy similar a la de alguien que conocía muy bien.

— ¿Puño Suave?—.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—se preguntó Milk confusa.

—No, fue solo mi imaginación—.

La ama de los Genjutsu empezó a atacar con Taijutsu pero no podía acertar en ningún golpe certero y la artista marcial logró darle una buena patada a su rival la ninja salió disparada unos metros jadeando y sujetándose el estómago por el golpe que le habían dado

—wow milk no sabía que tenías esa fuerza—comento bulma asombrada

—aun no has visto nada bulma—comento ella confiada

Kurenai intento meterla en un genjutsu pero vio que no le causaba efecto

— ¿porque no funciona? —pregunto ella incrédula

—Hace tiempo entrené mente y cuerpo para no caer en ilusiones. Sería estúpido que a esta edad cayera en una ilusión—declaró Milk seria.

Milk se lanzó contra ella con más velocidad sus hijos más gohan y goten se veían sorprendido por la velocidad que milk mostraba ya que ellos hacia mucho no la veían pelear

—que veloz—comento gohan

Kurenai logro darle un puñetazo en el rostro a milk pero ella usando la inercia le dio una patada en la nuca y luego un golpe tipo mantis en el brazo durmiéndole el nervio

— ¡Eso es Puño Suave sin duda! ¡¿Qué clase de Hyuga eres?!—reclamó la Jonin en shock.

— ¡No tengo nada que ver con ese Puño Suave ni esos Hyuga! Soy una artista marcial de Hakkenpo—.

— ¿hakkenpo? —pregunto kurenai incrédula

—es una técnica que entrena mi familia—comento la mujer y se volvió a lanzar contra Kurenai ella emitía un aura atemorizante que a hiruzen le recordó demasiado a Kushina

—Milk, ya termina con esto que me muero de hambre—se quejó Goku aburrido.

—está bien yo también tengo hambre—comento ella

Milk se lanzó otra vez contra kurenai ella se sorprendió al ver el aumento de velocidad, la esposa de goku volviendo a golpear estilo mantis le durmió el otro brazo y las piernas ganando el combate

— ¡Ahora es mi turno!—se preparó Gohan en contra de Kakashi.

El saiyayin estaba haciendo calistenia cuando vio al Jonin descubrirse el Sharingan.

—qué extraño ojo—comento gohan

— ¡¿cuando llego kakashi?! —pegunto gai notando que estaba en el lugar

—ah llegue hace cinco minutos venía a dar mi informe pero me pareció divertido luchar—comento el ninja copia al cejon

—Espero que tengamos una buena lucha—asintió el guerrero con una reverencia clásica.

El par empezaron a intercambiar golpes pero el ninja intentó meter en un Genjutsu al guerrero. El sujeto veía en su mente como es que se aparecía Cell zombificado en el lugar y otros guerreros que se había enfrentado y comprendió que era una ilusión.

—Ya entiendo, no hay que mirar a los ojos. ¡Aaaaaaah!—.

El joven elevó su Ki muy alto y destruyó el chakra de su cerebro, deshaciendo la ilusión del ninja y deteniendo el golpe que iba a dirigido a este.

— ¡¿pero qué?! —grito kakashi al ver como había desaparecido la ilusión solo elevando su poder

— ¡no caeré en tu truco otra vez! —grito gohan con los ojos cerrados mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo a kakashi en el estómago y luego una patada haciéndolo retroceder

—Oh, que interesante. Descubrió como pelear contra alguien con el Sharingan—mencionó Gai interesado.

— ¿Qué es el Sharingan?—preguntó Goku curioso.

—Es un poder ocular especial que copia las técnicas de los demás al verlas y genera ilusiones poderosas—explicó el cejudo.

—Ese poder es muy tramposo, los únicos que pelean con ilusiones son los insectos debiluchos—criticó Vegeta molesto.

Gohan seguía atacando y kakashi solo podía defenderse para los ninjas parecía que el mitad sayayin iba con todo pero para los otros se notaba que se controlaba para no matar a kakashi de un solo golpe

—veamos si puedes con esto, estilo de fuego Jutsu bola de fuego— comento kakashi y lanzo el jutsu

Gohan solo elevo su ki haciendo dispersar la llamarada de fuego y levantando la mano lanzo una pequeña esfera de ki que lanzo a kakashi a chocar con un árbol dejándolo inconsciente

—Kakashi no puede continuar, Son Gohan es el ganador—declaro el Hokage serio.

En ese momento, Goku estaba frente a Gai que esperaba ansioso el duelo frente a él.

— ¡Patada de la Hoja!—exclamó el ninja cejudo.

El Jonin fue interceptado por el brazo de Goku pero fue como golpear el metal más duro de su vida y los huesos del pie estaban fisurado.

— ¡Aaaaah, mi pierna!–gritó con dolor el ninja.

— ¿que ya termino? — pregunto goku incrédulo

Podía observar como gai se retorcía del dolor debido a la fuerte patada, goku del bolsillo de su traje saco un semilla del ermitaño y se la dio a gai

— ¿estoy curado? —comento gai incrédulo

—Estas son las semillas del Ermitaño, curan las heridas pero no las enfermedades. Incluso puedes no comer días si comes una—mencionó Goku.

—Se parecen a las Píldoras del Soldado—recordó Asuma aun adolorido.

—Tenga una para usted —comento goku entregándosela quien tuvo peor suerte de todos

—Sería bueno plantarlas —comento Hiruzen al ver esas milagrosas semillas

—Solo el maestro karin puede hacerlo—comento gohan

—Bueno, lo intentamos—murmuró el viejo dejando ir una posibilidad única.

— ¿Alguien conoce un buen lugar dónde comer? Tengo hambre—preguntó Vegeta con un rugido en su estómago.

— ¡Oh yo sí!— de unos arbustos apareció cierto rubio

— ¿Naruto que haces aquí?— pregunto Hiruzen al ver al rubio

—Decidí venir a entrenar y escuché el combate así que vine a ver— comento el rubio

— ¿Dónde podemos comer algo? Me muero de hambre— comento Goku tomando en el estómago

—conozco el mejor lugar sigan me— comento el niño

Todos fueron al lugar favorito del rubio Uzumaki que entró en escena: Ichiraku Ramen, sin imaginarse que los dueños del lugar se quedarían sin alimentos después de esto.

—ah estuvo delicioso— comento Goku luego de haber comido su tazón de ramen número 106

—Gracias por la comida— comento Gohan quien comió 56

—no estuvo nada mal— dijo Vegeta él comió 87

—Uuuh, estoy llenísimo—dijo Goten que se comió 52 tazones.

— ¿Alguien puede pagar la cuenta?—preguntó Trunks qué se comió lo mismo que Goten.

—yo lo are, siempre cargo algo de oro por las dudas—comento Bulma sacando una cápsula de la cual saco un maletín

—Esto será suficiente— comento ella dejando dos lingotes de oro en el mostrador

Los ojos de Teuchi se transformaron en lingotes dorados y aplastaron el suelo donde estaba.

— ¿Hace eso siempre?—preguntó Milk curiosa.

—Normalmente son plateadas—alegó Ayame sonriente pero nerviosa.

Luego de pagar la comida salieron del lugar mientras teuchi bailaba la danza de la felicidad

— ¿Ahora donde nos quedaremos?—pregunto Gohan

En eso el cielo se colocó lleno de nubes como si lloviera pero no caía nada

"¿Goku puedes escucharme?"

La voz de Piccolo se escuchó pero para evitar espantar a la gente solo Goku y sus amigos la escuchaban

— ¿Eres tú Piccolo?—pregunto Goku

—si, te hablo desde el Wishsofono, nos hemos enterado de lo ocurrido ¿Están bien?—pregunto el namek

—si estamos bien— comento Gohan

—bien, tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala ¿Cual quieren escuchar primero?—pregunto piccolo

—la mala— comento Bulma

—se encuentran en el universo 13 y tomara al menos 2 años de ese universo traerlos ya que necesitan ayuda del gran sacerdote—comentó Piccolo

— ¿Y la buena?—pregunto Gohan

—que whiss puede enviarles lo que necesiten para su estadía — comento Piccolo

—Oh, mucha gracias. Por cierto, que alguien tranquilice al señor Bills si llega a despertar con comida—pidió Bulma al Namek.

—No se preocupen, tenemos a tres encargados de ello—declaró el sujeto verde.

Luego de un rato donde ellos estaban parados que por suerte no había nadie aparecieron las cosas las cuales eran primero la ropa de entrenamiento de Goku y Vegeta, una caja llena de cápsulas de Bulma que de seguro hasta laboratorio traía, semillas del ermitaño, los libros de Goten y demás objetos

—bien, ahora necesitamos un lugar donde colocar todo — comento Bulma con el maletín lleno de capsulas


End file.
